Sueño o Realidad
by Deikan
Summary: Reto "31 días con ItaDei". Itachi lleva mucho tiempo soñando con alguien, pero es incapaz de entender por qué precisamente con él. Pero cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño no todo saldrá como él esperaba. Día 15.


**Bueno, este es un fic creado especialmente para el reto "31 días con ItaDei".**

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sueño o Realidad

_- Itachi – jadeó con la voz cargada de placer._

_El moreno dejó que su boca vagara por el cuello de su pareja, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. La suave piel bajo sus manos le incitaba a seguir acariciando todo el cuerpo del joven, quien no dejaba de gemir de placer ante los suaves roces del Uchiha, aunque el compañero del moreno no se quedó atrás. Abrazó el cuerpo de Itachi con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda desnuda mientras el ojinegro agarraba su nuca suavemente y lo tumbaba boca arriba sobre la cama. Los ojos del muchacho observaron cómo el moreno le levantó ligeramente la cadera antes de acorralar su cuerpo entre el colchón y él. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo minuto, sintiendo la tensión previa a lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Itachi selló sus labios con el otro joven justo antes de…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Intentó calmar su respiración, agitada a causa del sueño. Su rostro estaba bañado en un sudor frío y su larga melena negra se le había adherido a la parte posterior del cuello. Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Otra vez había soñado con lo mismo: poseerle. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esos sueños empezaban a ser bastante constantes y, por qué no, cada vez más reales. Lo que no acababa de entender era por qué con él. Probablemente era la persona que más le odiaba en todo el mundo, después de su hermano, claro.

Flexionó las rodillas y sacó las piernas de su cama, quedando sentado sobre esta. Posó su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Negó con la cabeza. A quien le dijese que un simple sueño era capaz de hacerle reaccionar así se reiría de él. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomar un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a bajar su temperatura corporal y a pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la cueva cuando se topó con una puerta ligeramente abierta. Era raro, pues todos sus compañeros, incluido él, protegían celosamente su intimidad. Al fin y al cabo, probablemente era lo único que les quedaba y que podían seguir considerando suyo. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se introdujo en la sala, cerrando tras de sí.

Sus ojos no tardaron en acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que había en la habitación. Captó la silueta de un cuerpo, tendido boca arriba sobre la cama. Parecía estar profundamente dormido. Se acercó lentamente al lecho, adivinando de antemano quién era la persona que allí reposaba. No podía ser. Era como un regalo ofrecido en bandeja de plata. La persona que le impedía dormir una noche entera desde hacía varias semanas. Deidara.

Esa misma tarde había regresado de su misión, solo. Al parecer, Sasori había peleado con una kunoichi de la Hoja y su propia abuela, la vieja Chiyo. Por su parte, el joven artista había sufrido el ataque del jinchuuriki de Kyuubi y del mismísimo Kakashi. El resultado de los combates fue la destrucción del pelirrojo y la perdida de los brazos de Deidara. Eso fue todo lo que el joven de la villa de la Roca pudo decir antes de caer desmayado en las puertas de la cueva.

Pausadamente, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del rubio, quien yacía plácidamente sobre la colcha. Sólo vestía unos pantalones que cubrían sus piernas y su vientre, dejando el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto. Se detuvo en su pecho desnudo, sobre el que reposaban los brazos que Kakuzu le había cosido mientras permanecía inconsciente. Quedaban extraños sobre su bronceada piel. Dos cachos de carne arrugada que se unían al muchacho mediante un sinfín de costuras que deformaban la suave piel de sus brazos. Pero a Itachi le pareció maravilloso. Aunque fuese de una manera tan grotesca, el artista volvía a estar completo. Todos sabían de sobra que si hubiese tenido que dejar de ser un ninja sería su fin, su muerte. Cualquiera de los miembros de Akatsuki lo pensaba, y sabían que también supondría su propia muerte si tuviesen que dejar de ser lo que eran.

Subió con su mirada hasta el rostro del muchacho. Tenía el rostro girado hacia un lado, hacia la puerta, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, al igual que sus labios.

El Uchiha se acercó más al chico y se sentó a su lado en la cama. El dolor y los sedantes que le había puesto Kakuzu para que no sintiese dolor eran más que suficientes como para mantenerle dormido durante dos días seguidos. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el pómulo del menor. Se alegró de comprobar que era tan suave como se la había imaginado, como la sentía en sus sueños. Con más confianza bajó la mano por su cuello y pecho. Con sumo cuidado apartó los brazos de su torso, dejándolos reposar a ambos lados del artista. Volvió a su pómulo y bajó de nuevo por su cuerpo, ya sin obstáculos. Al llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón su mano dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia arriba. El cuerpo del chico era asombrosamente suave.

Cuando llegó a sus hombros deslizó los dedos por sus brazos. Cuando llegó al trozo de piel marchita se detuvo. La acarició con ternura durante varios segundos. Era un contraste extraño al tacto, pero no le desagradó en absoluto. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a las muñecas. Una vez allí, cogió una de sus manos y la volteó. Perfiló con un dedo las líneas de la palma, hasta acabar haciendo círculos alrededor de los labios que allí había. Siempre le había llamado la atención esas dos bocas extras que poseía el rubio, pero nunca les había dado importancia cuando su dueño estaba cerca. Eso sólo habría incrementado el ego del ojiazul, e Itachi no estaba dispuesto a ello. Bordeó los labios con delicadeza. Con la mano que le quedaba libre se tocó los suyos. Eran exactamente iguales, tan suaves y carnosos como los labios de la boca humana. Llevó un dedo hasta la comisura de la boca de la mano y lo introdujo. Estaba reseca. Seguramente cuando la separaron de Deidara quedó inservible, pero ahora que volvía a estar unida a su dueño volvería a ser como siempre.

Retiró el dedo de allí y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte. Llevó sus labios hasta el hueco de su cuello y lo besó. Era tan suave que resultaba bastante complicado resistirse. Dejó resbalar sus labios por el pecho del muchacho, cubriéndolo de besos. Cuando llegó al ombligo, comenzó a subir de nuevo, rozando la piel con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocase directamente contra la piel del rubio. Al llegar a uno de sus pezones lo apresó entre sus labios. Era tierno y tan suave como el resto de su cuerpo. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo lamió. El moreno sentía cómo esa pequeña protuberancia se endurecía bajo sus húmedas caricias. Eso le gustó, así que siguió estimulándolo hasta que un gemido ahogado que salió de Deidara le hizo detenerse. Se separó de él y le observó. Su rostro seguía tan relajado como antes.

Itachi se incorporó y observó la cintura del menor. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de verle desnudo, de tenerle de esa manera entre sus brazos. Ya había cedido a jugar a ese juego, y ahora que había empezado no pensaba parar. Además, nunca más volvería a tener una oportunidad como la que se le había ofrecido esa noche. Tan sólo él sabría lo lejos que podía llegar por ver realizado un sueño.

Llevó sus manos a los pantalones del muchacho y comenzó a bajárselos muy lentamente. Con una caricia continua fue dejando el cuerpo del rubio al descubierto, mostrándole que bajo el pantalón no había más tela que le cubriese. Cuando estuvo completamente expuesto a él, acarició sus muslos, llevando sus manos hasta los tobillos. En un repentino ataque de deseo llevó sus manos hasta el miembro del joven Akatsuki y lo rozó. Siguió estimulando esa zona hasta que comenzó a responder.

Alarmado, Itachi observó meticulosamente el rostro del chico. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración era más acelerada que antes. El Uchiha se planteó el salir de allí, pero no podía. Sus piernas no respondían. Atento a cualquier reacción del artista, siguió acariciando sus muslos, deslizando su mano por la parte baja del vientre, acercándose peligrosamente a la semirrecta hombría de Deidara. Se dejó llevar y acercó sus labios allí. Rozó los testículos del muchacho, lamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua. Arrastró el húmedo contacto alrededor de ellos y muy lentamente subió por el tronco. Se perdió en la anatomía del rubio, estimulándole hasta el límite, sin darse cuenta que con esas caricias estaba despertando la conciencia de su compañero.

Cuando Deidara estuvo listo el moreno acercó sus labios. Pasó su lengua sobre la redonda y caliente cabeza de su pene, haciendo que un gemido perfectamente audible saliese de sus labios. Itachi se incorporó, inquieto. Se había pasado de la raya esa noche. Vio como el artista había girado el rostro hasta enderezar su cabeza, y los párpados le titilaban. Estaba intentando abrir los ojos. El ojinegro apenas tenía tiempo de actuar. No quería dar explicaciones a nadie de sus acciones, pero si Deidara le veía ahí no tendría más remedio que decirle qué hacía él allí. En el último segundo juntó las manos, confiando en que ese jutsu le ayudase a salir indemne de esa habitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy despacio. Le pesaban demasiado. A decir verdad, sentía todo su cuerpo pesado. Acomodó su vista a la oscuridad de la habitación e intentó moverse. Se le escapó un quejido de dolor. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo. Miró fijamente en la dirección en que se encontraba Itachi quien, al sentirse descubierto, dio un paso adelante. El ojiazul abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Danna? –preguntó anonadado.

Fin del juego. Itachi siempre había creído que Deidara quería más al pelirrojo de lo que un simple alumno podría querer a su maestro. Y la voz del rubio se lo había demostrado. Le miraba como si estuviese en un sueño, como si no pudiese creer que su danna estuviese ahí. Ya todo daba igual. Deidara quería a Sasori y él quería al rubio, así que eso es lo que tendría cada uno.

Con total determinación se acercó hasta los labios del artista y le besó con fuerza. Era mejor de lo que había supuesto. Tarde, el ojiazul le devolvió la caricia. Los efectos de la droga aún no habían pasado del todo, pero el muchacho se esforzaba por despejar su mente y corresponder como era debido. Eso encendió aún más a Itachi. No quiso pensar que no le correspondía a él, sino a la apariencia de marionetista que había adquirido hacía escasamente unos minutos. Sólo deseaba centrarse en sus labios unidos, en que Deidara le estaba dando lo que ansiaba. Con gran esfuerzo separó sus labios de los del ojiazul y los dejó vagar hacia su cuello. Saboreó de nuevo la piel del menor, escuchando cómo la respiración del otro salía entrecortada de entre sus labios. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, siguió bajando hasta su vientre. Dejó su mano apoyada allí y sin ningún preámbulo más se introdujo el pene del rubio en la boca.

Deidara gimió profundamente y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo. Su espalda había intentado arquearse, pero su cuerpo aún no le respondía como debiera. Sin ninguna consideración el Uchiha comenzó a masturbar a su compañero. Subía y bajaba a una velocidad desquiciantemente pausada, pero a Deidara no parecía incomodarle. Su cuerpo aún estaba dolorido, e Itachi creyó que una excesiva actividad sería perjudicial para su salud. Mantuvo la cadencia durante más tiempo del que pudo contar. Parecía que el final se acercaba, por lo que con una última lamida al glande se separó de él.

Lamió uno de sus dedos y lo llevó hasta la entrada del rubio. Observó cómo se perdía dentro de su cuerpo mientras el ojiazul emitía un quejido de protesta. Estimuló la zona hasta que el muchacho pareció relajarse. Metió un segundo dedo y repitió el proceso. Cuando el ojinegro lo creyó oportuno sacó sus dedos de allí. Bajó sus pantalones, dejando la cinturilla por debajo de sus testículos y se acomodó sobre su compañero de tal forma que el otro no tuviese que soportar su peso. Deidara le observaba con los pómulos enrojecidos y los labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos eran apenas unas finas rendijas que luchaban por mantenerse abiertas para seguir los movimientos de su maestro.

El moreno agarró su erección con la mano y la guió hasta la entrada del artista. Penetró lentamente, disfrutando de la presión que aquel anillo ejercía entorno a su sensible cabeza. Notó la resistencia que el cuerpo del menor ejercía para luchar contra esa invasión, pero Itachi no se rindió. Empujó un poco más, provocando que dos gemidos se uniesen en el silencio de la habitación: uno de incomodidad y dolor; otro de absoluto placer. Observó a Deidara y un rayo de lucidez atravesó su mente. El rubio había dibujado en su rostro una mueca de dolor. Debía de ser muy desagradable sentir eso dentro de uno, sobre todo si eras una persona tan estrecha como su compañero. El moreno se quedó quieto dentro de Deidara. Sólo había entrado hasta la mitad, pero eso sería suficiente. Bajó sus labios hasta su pecho y le besó. Perdió el tiempo dibujando trazos con sus labios sobre la piel del artista, hasta que éste relajó su cuerpo cuanto pudo.

Entonces, con sumo cuidado, Itachi comenzó a mover sus caderas. Era increíble la manera en que sus sentidos percibían ese suave roce. Cada vez que empujaba le resultaba imposible no apretar un poco más, llevar más allá su cuerpo hasta estar completamente protegido por el interior del artista. Agarró el miembro de su amante y lo apretó con cariño, deseando que estuviese disfrutando de ello tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

El calor y la continua fricción a la que estaba sometido el ojinegro le hicieron perder los estribos. Cuanto más cercano sentía el fin más rápidas eran sus embestidas, sintiendo cómo su pene era preso de pequeñas contracciones que se intensificaban conforme se acercaba al final. Con un gemido orgásmico el Uchiha se derramó en el interior de Deidara. Siguió moviéndose hasta que la fuerza abandonó sus caderas, pero no salió de su cálido refugio. Continuó masturbando al rubio hasta que poco después eyaculó en su mano. La tibia esencia resbaló por su mano a la vez que un ronco gemido desgarraba su garganta.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Deidara observó el rostro sudoroso de Sasori, quien le devolvía la mirada. Con una mueca de dolor, obligó a su brazo a separarse del colchón. Lo alzó en el aire, pero antes de que tocase el rostro de su maestro se detuvo.

- I… tachi –susurró antes de que su brazo cayese sin vida sobre el colchón y su cabeza se venciese hacia un lado.

El moreno se quedó de piedra. Era imposible que le hubiese reconocido. Habían sido mínimas, pero había tomado precauciones. Asegurándose de que el muchacho volvía a estar inconsciente salió de su interior, se puso en pie y se arregló la ropa. Se quitó su propia camiseta y con ella limpió cuanto pudo al rubio. Le subió los pantalones y le colocó los brazos sobre el pecho, dejándolo tal y como se lo encontró cuando llegó allí. Acercó por última vez sus labios a los del artista y los apretó con suavidad. Esa sería su despedida.

Salió de la habitación y atravesó sigilosamente el corredor hasta volver a su habitación. Cerró la puerta, recostó su espalda contra ella y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Se había excedido. Jamás había pensado que pudiese llegar hasta ese extremo por su propia voluntad. Sólo de pensarlo le daban arcadas secas. Poseer a un hombre inconsciente era aberrante. Un crimen. Lo que había hecho. Habría preferido que, de haber tenido oportunidad, ambos hubiesen sido perfectamente conscientes de todo, que Deidara hubiese accedido a hacerlo con él. Pero dudaba seriamente que eso hubiese pasado en realidad. Itachi dobló las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas. Temía que después de tanto tiempo fingiendo ser lo que no era empezase a perderse a sí mismo. Le aterraba la idea. Pero después de lo que había hecho no le quedaba ninguna duda. Unas lágrimas indiscretas salieron de sus ojos. Dejó que continuasen fluyendo sin descanso mientras la noche pasaba. Sólo él lloraría su propia muerte.

Al día siguiente todo seguía como siempre. Las misiones continuaban y nada parecía haber cambiado. Casi cuando el sol estaba en su cenit Deidara apreció por los corredores de la cueva. Cuando llegó a la gran sala donde se encontraban Itachi y Kisame parecía estar casi recuperado por completo. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero eso era todo. El moreno se le quedó mirando, comprobando con alivio que si era capaz de levantarse de la cama era porque se encontraba mejor.

El artista sintió unos ojos sobre él. Giró hasta comprobar que era el maldito Uchiha quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Seguramente estaría pensando que era débil, y su arte una nimiedad. No. Esa extraña sensación de la noche pasada… Recordaba lo que había pasado. Era como un sueño lleno de neblina, pero tenía la impresión de que había sido real. Sasori estaba con él, le hizo suyo… "_Pero eso es imposible_" se dijo a sí mismo al despertar. Sasori había muerto. Esa maldita niñata y la vieja le habían matado. Echó una última mirada al moreno y se dio la vuelta, volviendo por donde había llegado.

Era casi de noche y ninguno había vuelto a ver al artista. Todos habían supuesto que estaría en su habitación recuperando fuerzas, pero no le habían dado mayor importancia. Cada uno tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, de modo que no tenían ni tiempo ni ganas para preocuparse por los demás. El único que si disponía de ambas era el Uchiha quien, cansado de esperar sin hacer nada, decidió volver a su cuarto. Cuando llegó a la puerta sintió un chakra distinto procedente del interior, pero no le preocupó. Se metió en el interior y cerró.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? –su saludo había sonado más a una orden que a una pregunta.

- No lo mismo que hiciste tú ayer en el mío, uhn!

Deidara estaba sentado sobre su cama. Cuando dio un paso al frente el rubio se levantó y se le aproximó.

- Fuiste tú, ¿cierto? –esperó por una respuesta, pero al no tenerla continuó- Pensaste que estaba dormido, pero te equivocaste –su voz destilaba un sutil matiz de odio- ¿Pensaste que por estar así podrías hacer lo que quisieses conmigo? ¿Creías que podrías engañarme? –se desesperó al no obtener respuesta - ¡Contesta! –estalló.

- Si estás tan seguro de todo no veo qué más puedo añadir –dijo con voz calmada.

Deidara le miró sorprendido. Realmente lo que decía era más una suposición que una certeza, pero las palabras de Itachi lo confirmaban.

- Entonces fuiste tú –susurró.

Itachi sostuvo su mirada, pero no añadió nada más. El rubio le miró con ira. Desde que le vio vencer su arte le había considerado un enemigo. Alguien a quien debía derrotar. Alguien a quien debía vencer. Alguien a quien debía amar. Porque Itachi le había abierto los ojos a una nueva forma de arte, algo que jamás había imaginado que pudiese existir. Y aunque muy en el fondo, le estaba agradecido por ello. Obviamente nunca lo reconocería ante él, pero le necesitaba. Él se había convertido en su inspiración en los últimos tiempos; el moreno era quien le había alentado a seguir perfeccionando su arte hasta llegar al mismísimo nivel de Itachi. Y le sacaba de sus casillas que ese ser a quien le había dado tanta importancia le tratase con tanta indiferencia. Había procurado por todos los medios que su arte fuese digno del mismísimo clan Uchiha, que el Sharingan le viese como un igual. Pero Itachi sólo le había despreciado una y otra vez, hasta culminar en lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Lo que Deidara no podía saber era que todos sus pensamientos se alejaban enormemente de la realidad del moreno.

Frustrado e indignado, Deidara esquivó al Uchiha y se acercó a la puerta. Se quedaron de espaldas, y puesto que el otro no podía verle el rostro aprovechó para decir sus últimas palabras.

- No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. Sólo espero que la próxima vez tengas el suficiente valor como para hacerlo cuando esté consciente y en plenas facultades, uhn!

Y se marchó de allí.

* * *

**Si es que Itachi le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas... y con Deidara todo es mucho más imple (y la vida se ve de otro color :D)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ;)**


End file.
